Lily and James: For only you
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Lily and James get partnered in potions to work on an aging potion. Things get bad when the potion spills on Lily. She blacks out. Waking up, life is not the way she remembered. She looks older, she's in a house instead of Hogwarts, there's a ring on her finger, the dates wrong, and James-Bloody-Potter is making her breakfast! What's going on? And does James have his own secret?
1. Chapter 1

** I'm sure this has been done somewhere, but here's the first chapter in my version of Lily losing her memory, with a twist ;)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters aren't mine**

"He's staring again." Anna told her friend.

"For the twentieth time, I don't care!" Lily snapped back, "Potter can stare all he wants."

Lily, Anna, and their friend Miya, were sitting at the Griffyndor table in the main hall, and as usual, James Potter was finding it hard to keep his eyes off of Lily. Anna rolled her eyes running her hand through her thin blonde hair.

"I don't see why you can't give him the time of day. I mean, he's fancied you since second year and we're halfway through our sixth."

Lily turned to her, "Anna, you know why I wont go out with him! He's so cocky about everything, it annoys the crap out of me." Lily stated, but Anna still pressed her point.

"He's only like that to try and impress you. I think it's sweet. Not to mention the fact that James is super...well..." she giggled, sneaking another glance at him.

"Whatever, I love you guys, but I seriously have to do more than listen to yet another female praise James' body." Lily grumbled, standing up, "I'm going, I'll see you in Potions."

"Fine," Anna sighed, hiding a small smile.

Lily quickly exited through the wide double doors and entered the huge hallway. She still felt a little annoyed. Her friends should know her well enough by now to understand that she and James had no future what so ever. Sure he was good looking, but he knew it, and tried to use it to his advantange. It was infuriating and she wasn't just going to sit there while Anna made excuses for his behavior. Unfortunately for her, she gained some company during her musing.

"Hey Evans, where you off to?" James asked, suddenly right next to her.

His three best friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, appeared too.

"Nowhere you need to know about." She responded, picking up her pace.

"Oh come on! Don't be that way," he called, hurrying after her, the others tagging along.

"Can't you leave me alone for a simple day? Or at least until after the holidays?"she complained, coming to a stop.

"What fun would that be?" James asked with a smile.

Lily glared at him before asking, "What is with you?! Don't you have someone else to follow around?" The irritation was strong in her voice.

Sirius stepped up to James. "Come off it Evans, give 'em a break, he can't help that he's not all '_there_', if you know what I mean..." He told her, ruffling James' already messed up hair, to which James shoved him off. Sirius just laughed. Lily rolled her eyes and began to walk off. Waving goodbye to Remus, she made her way down the hall.

"Hey Evans!" James shouted after her, "Go out with me?"

"In your dreams Potter," she yelled back, not even bothering to glance at his hopeful face.

He smiled, "Every night!"

He watched her retreating figure as she turned off into a different corridor. Sirius threw his arm around James shoulder. "Tough break, Mate, maybe next time."

James only shrugged him off again. "Oh, shut it, would ya?"

"Oi, Moony, Why does she wave at you, but grill us?" James demanded of his friend.

"Easy," Remus replied, "I attempt being nice to her, not annoy her."

James brows furrowed in thought.

"Nice?" Sirius feigned confusion, "What is this foreign thing in which you speak? Do you know what that is Prongs?"

"Probably more so than you would," James half-smiled, then he sighed, "Come on, we should probably at least make an appearence in class."

The others followed dutifully as they headed toward Potions.

Lily kept walking at her quickened pace until she reached the girls dormitory.

"He's so..Ugh!" She mumbled as she reached over to exchange her Transfiguration book for her potioons book. It was really unfortunate that Proffessor Slughorn allowed them to choose their seats. Thank goodness for her, Anna and Miya had claimed both sides of her, but Potter still angled himself at a close distance behind her. The perfect way to ruin her favorite class for the entire year. She found it hard to believe that he had even gotten the O.W.L's to move on to the N.E.W.T potion class. Then again, Potter actually did his work. She made her way to class arriving a little early, but people began to file in before too long.

"Alright class, today I am going to assign you partners and together you will be working on an aging potion," Proffessor Slughorn announced. "Thomson, you're with Adams, Reynolds, your with Davis, Prewett, your with Abbott, Snape, your with Mulciber, and Potter, you're with Evans."

He finished calling out the names then began to give instructions. Lily's mouth dropped open. Was Slughorn off his rocker?! There was no way that she was going to be able to work with Potter! James sat next to her as everyone began situationg themselves with their partners. She wanted to smack that smug little smirk off his face. She did her best to ignore him as she turned her book to the page Proff. Slughorn had instructed. James just watched her as she began to pour ingredients into their shared couldron.

"Need any help with that?" He asked, grinning at her.

"No, thank you, Potter, I want to actually get good marks on this project." She replied acidly.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like I'm gonna ruin everything I touch."

Lily sighed. "Look, just let me do this, okay, I work better alone." Then she proceded to add a strand of unicorn hair to the boiling pot.

"Here, just let me-" James began to lean around her.

"No, Potter! Stop this immediately!" She pushed at him.

"Oh come off it, Evans!"

Suddenly the couldron tipped over, covering Lily in the burning liquid.

"Ah!" she screamed as the potion began to sting.

Then her vision became blurred and she heard a voice yell "Evans!" before everything went dark.

**Please Review! Will upload next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you like it :) Well here's the next bit.**

Some time later, Lily could feel herself waking. Slowly she opened her eyes and the room around her came into focus. At first she was confused. The room was unfamiliar. She seemed to be in a bedroom, which was obviously being occupied. There were male and female clothes spread out on the floor, two dressers on the opposite wall and a closet whose door stood ajar. She sat up and began to worry. Where was she? This place didn't look anything like Hogwarts. She pulled back the sheets of the Queen sized bed she had been laying on, and stood up. In doing this, she noticed that she was only wearing her underwear! She looked around and went to one of the dressers. Opening the top drawer she found a bunch of men's clothes. The rest of the drawers were the same, filled with undergarments, robes, and muggle clothes, all mens. She headed toward the next dresser and was beginning to open the drawer when the mirror top of the dresser grabbed her attention. Her reflection stared back at her, only it wasn't her reflection. Sure, the emerald green eyes staring back belonged to her, and her long red hair, but something was definately off. She looked...older? Nothing like crow's feet, but something was different. Pulling her eyes away from the mirror she shook her head and pulled open the drawer. Thankfully, it revealed women's clothes, all of which seemed to be her size. She settled for muggle clothes, pulling on a snug pair of jeans and a V-necked shirt. She then made her way to the bedroom door. It led to a stair case and she followed it into a small sitting room. So she was in a house? It was strange, that its foreign place, almost felt familiar, comforting. She eyed the decor, noting that it was similar to her own room at home. As she was about to explore further, yet another surprise caught her attention. A ring was glimmering on her left hand. _What the_- But before she could finish the thought, a sound crashed from a room over. From the smell now filling the room, she guessed it was the kitchen.. Slowly, she walked around the corner and gasped at what she saw. The tall black-haired man turned, fixing his glasses, and smiled at her.

"Hey sweetheart, about time you woke up."

Lily's mouth fell open. "P-Potter?"

James Potter looked at her questioningly, "Potter? Lils, you haven't called me that since Hogwarts."

He turned and began to flip the eggs he was cooking. Lily searched her mind until she found teh part of her brain that closed her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

"What's it look like? Can't I make breakfast for my wife?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Wife?!"

James turned to her, confused. "Are you alright, Lily?"

She considered that. Was she? She didn't know what was going on. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be here with James, wherever here was, and she knew that James should not look like he'd aged five years since potions class.

"Lils?" James' voice cut through her thoughts.

"I-I'm fine..."she studdered.

"If you insist," he replied, levatating his eggs onto a plate.

Lily stared passed himand noticed something on the wall. A calender that read something impossible. It said the exact same date as the calender she had at Hogwarts. Only this one was dated four years later.

What? How?

Then she thought back. The aging potion. Had something happened that landed her older, not only in appearnce but in reality as well? Surely she couln't be in the future. Her future self was married to Potter for crying out loud! Maybe this wasn't the future, maybe it was some kind of prank that the Mauraders were playing. yeah, that had to be it. But if so, how was it possible? Lily noticed James was staring at her again, hodling two plates of eggs. She took one, mumbled thanks and followed him into a small dinning area. She sat down and he took the seat next to her. She ate slowly, hoping that he would leave and let her figure things out. Unfortunately he stayed where he was even after he was finished with his food. He began to play with a piece of her hair and it took everything in her not to slap his hand away, but if it was a prank, she wasn't going to give the Maurader's that satisfaction.

She finished and stood. She pushed in her chair and was about to take her plate to the kitchen but Potter grabbed her arm. She turned giving him a warning glance. James just smiled crookedly at her, took her plate, and sat it on the table, then, before she could even process what was happening, he pushed his lips to hers. Lily jerked and pushed against hi schest, backing away as far as the small room would allow. James looked at her, confusion and shock clear on his face.

"What is it Lily?"

She gapped from her spot in the corner. "You...you just..you kissed me!"

He still looked confused. "Yeah, and? Are you sure you're alright?"

He reached a hand out toward her and put it on her cheek. She slapped him.

"Keep your hands off me, Potter!"

"Lily, calm down!" James demanded, his voice raising too, "What's the matter with you!?"

"I don't know!" she yelled before pushing past him and rushing up the stairs.

James heard the bedroom door slam and he groaned. Sometimes Lily just flat out confused him. James jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What'd you do this time,Prongs?"asked Sirius.

James laughed. "First, I didn't do anything. Second, hello is the usual polite greeting, and third, ever heard of knocking?"

Sirius just shrugged, and James sighed. "I don't know what's up with her. Last night we...well, it was...yeah," he trailed off, "Then I made her breakfast and she came in acting funny and ended up yelling at me." James dropped into the chair and sat his arms on the table.

"Do ya think it's part of the whole mood swing thing?" Sirius asked, trying not to laugh.

"I don't know Padfoot, but I don't think I can handle nine months of this."

"Well, really it's only seven months if you wanna get specific." said Sirius, trying to be as helpful as Sirius is ever able to be.

"Oh, well that's comforting." James said sarcastically.

"Prongs, it's going to be fine. You'll see."

"Yeah, Yeah," shrugged James, standing up, "Well, I should probably go check on Lily."

"Then you should probably call a healer," Sirius suggested.

"Oh stuff it." James replied.

"Whatever, I got to go meet Remus and Dumbledore for an Order assignment, so later Prongs." And with that he was gone.

James shook his head wondering how in the name of Quidditch, Sirius Black had managed to become his best mate, and the Godfather of his unborn son.


End file.
